Dark Carnival - 4/5: Barns
The Barns is the fourth chapter in Dark Carnival. Strategy Walkthrough Thanks to its Gauntlet Crescendo event, this chapter is widely regarded as one of the most difficult in the game. The importance of keeping at least one Pipe Bomb or Bile Jar in reserve for this event cannot be over-emphasized: refer the following walk through narrative. Start off by making your way with the generated path given to the team. Occasionally the fence near the two stalls will be omitted, allowing players a shortcut through a small section of the map. Teams should still search the picnic area as it contains various supplies. The area also contains the level's only two Rescue Closets. The high striker game Stronger than Moustachio can be found here. Hitting the pad with a melee weapon causes the game to activate. Should a player hit the pad while under the effects of adrenaline, the game will be broken and send out an alarm to cause a Horde to descend down on the team. Make your way to the bumper car area and leave through a door at the corner, leading to an employee-only area and the second appearance of the rescue vehicle seen from before. The Director is often fond of spawning Tanks and Witches here, so players should eliminate them if they appear. The Whac-A-Mole game Stache Whacker can be found in this area. Players obtain points by hitting the small Moustachio figures that pop up from the holes. Games last for 30 seconds and players can "chain" their score if they continue within 10 seconds of the game ending. Once 42 points have been obtained, the game breaks, sends out an alarm and calls a Horde down much like Stache Whacker. Head into the barns and make your way across. The last segment of the barn contains two lines of tables containing various items and two one-spawn only weapons in the event that the team is running low on ammo. Only grab them if necessary, since an ammo pile can be found in the upcoming Gauntlet Crescendo. Make your way up the rooftops and run back across to the gauntlet crescendo area. Players should be careful at all times, as the Charger and Smoker can often cause the team to backtrack should they manage to pin a Survivor. Once players jump off the rooftop at the final area, players cannot get back up to rescue anyone if they are incapacitated crossing it. Clear the surrounding area; the Director is often fond of placing a few gas cans, healing kits or both here, along with an ammo pile on the scaffolding. Head to the lever and push it to start the Gauntlet Crescendo. This Gauntlet Crescendo is one of the most hardest in Left 4 Dead 2, namely for the following reasons: * Unlike the other Gauntlet Crescendos, the alarm for this particular event rings for the remainder of this level, meaning that hordes will continually spawn and there is no way to stop it. * The Director places hordes based on the lead player's location; it is often notorious for spawning large hordes right outside the saferoom. ** The Director often sends them almost immediately as soon as the previous horde is killed. * Special Infected can still harass the players as they move to the safe room. During the first stage of the gauntlet crescendo, teams can glitch jump onto the normally inaccessible second tier of scaffolding by standing on the metal bars and waiting for a Common Infected to strike. Jump on top of it and quickly jump onto the scaffolding. This is particularly useful for solo runs as the Common Infected are unable to climb up to the second level, making the Special Infected the only threat during this stage. Once the gates open, quickly move your way down the alleyway. Resistance here is typically mild since the horde is funneled into a single entrance. However, it gradually increases as the team moves around the bend, with incessant hordes spawning, often with very little delay between them. For this reason, a player should be prepared to have multiple throwables on hand to deal with the horde. They should only be used when the team reaches the stadium entrance, since resistance is the most fierce there. A Molotov should be thrown at the furthest entrance along with a pipe bomb if possible to burn the spawning Common Infected as soon as they appear. Once a Survivor is right in front of the safe room door, the Director replaces the horde spawn to the area surrounding the stadium, making it much more manageable for any straggling Survivors. Survival Notes * The dead cows found in the barn use the same model as the ones in Blood Harvest. * When playing Single Player an AI Bot may freeze on the ladder inside the barn. Shooting the character gets them moving again. * The forest paintings on the walls of the bumper car attraction were original designs from the Film Festival posters found throughout the No Mercy campaign. * The multiple Smoker/Hunter glitch happens frequently here. * Like in The Concert, the textures in the safe room are misplaced in a way that a player's spray, (or tag) will appear at an angle or partially on the floor. * You can go to the concert stage in The Concert using noclip, however it is not fully detailed until the next mission. * Sometimes, a rare occurrence happens in which the Horde does not spawn right away after the Survivor hits the button. The gate will still open at the same pace and that means the Infected attack later than usual. * When entering the ending safe room, both doors will be ending safe room doors. When the next chapter loads, however, the one leading to the next level will be the correct one. This door may be unnoticed though because players are in a rush to get into the safe room without dying. * There is an unused room in the area where you start the Crescendo event. There is a spot where you can walk to the yellow stadium wall. Just beyond this part of the wall is a room with shelves of boxes and a couple of item spawns. The room can only be accessed with noclip as it has no doors or windows.Unused room * If you look through the window with the switch to start the Crescendo event you can see a door. However, if you look at the other side you will not see a door, only a wall. * The Barns has only one respawn area and those are the Port-A-Potties next to the bumper cars. Both can be used to revive teammates multiple times during the campaign, though having to run all the way back to the beginning can be tedious and annoying. However, once the team passes the roofs of the barns, there is no way to get back, leaving your dead teammates dead until their team reaches the safe room or dies. * Sometimes, a Witch will spawn right on your path as you head to the saferoom, or inside the saferoom itself. Make sure you can kill it cause it can cause a lot of trouble as you may shoot it unexpectedly. Just turn on the subtitles to make it easier. Try jumping up and down near the fence where you can toss the Gnome over and shoot / throw a molotov. Then run! * On expert mode, it is possible to get up to four (this is EXTREMELY rare) extra health kits at the area immediately before the Crescendo. When jumping off the roof to get to the gates, look to the left of the left trailer, usually a gas tank is there, and occasionally an extra health kit. Proceeding to the scaffold, keep your eyes peeled on the left for another one next to the corner of the building (this frequently is a molotov or adrenaline as well). Finally, on the scaffold itself, a health kit is commonly found, however, there are 2 separate health pack spawns up here. If a player is having a particularly rough time finishing this chapter (4+ hours in attempts), the director will uncharacteristically show mercy and spawn one for each survivor. * If your captions are on, and you haven't broken the strength tester, the captions will show the Moustachio lines, but you can't hear it unless you're close to it, even if you're in the saferoom. * The foliage in this level is inherently disadvantageous to survivors, whether played in campaign or competitive modes. Infected with low-contrast or neutral-colored clothing can effectively blend into the many hedges found throughout the level. This is very bad for survivors crossing the barn roofs. * The Barns is one of three Survival maps that belong into the "Dark Carnival" section. It's also one of the few maps where you can start the Horde up in another way, and this is by getting the 42 points on the Stache Whacker. * If you get a running start and hit the strength test game with a melee weapon, you can actually make the hammer hit the bell and ring it. This will not, however, grant you the achievement. * There are numerous patio tables scattered around the level, up to the area before the Crescendo event. These physical props are unique in the way that after being released to physics (i.e. shot/melee attacked by a player or special infected, or otherwise caused to move) the collision model is still completely solid to the survivor characters, enabling them to climb atop the tables.These can be overturned and strategically placed to stop incoming horde. These are especially useful for interrupting a bum rush from a Charger. * The 42 points required may be a reference to several things: ** Left 4''' Dead '''2 ** 42, the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything from Douglas Adams' series The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * At the beginning of this chapter, A.I. controlled Survivors tend not to pick up the supplies inside the safe room. To fix this, you can either push bots a little so they'll go for ammo or open the saferoom doors, go outside and get back inside and they will retrieve their supplies. References ru:Сараи Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival